Small World
by ShunShun
Summary: Through a mysterious and major mix-up, Ukitake and Byakuya both find themselves stranded in an unknown and hostile world...the world of the living! First fanfic, in progress!
1. Revelation

**Summary: Byakuya and Ukitake, through a strange mix-up, find that they have been sent on earth when they were not entitled to go…and not even at the right spot, either. What is going on? This is a little introduction to Byakuya's and Ukitake's epic arrival on Earth...OCC and slightly AU. **

**Rating: K **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Note: My first fanfic! Need I say more? Hmm Well, I always loved seeing Hitsu, Rangiku and Co on earth, and wondered what would happen if Byakuya and Ukitake of all people ended down there together! I'll just precise that...there's no intentioned ByaUki xD There might be other couples as the story goes on, if it does, which I hope it will. Enjoy! **

* * *

He was surrounded by darkness, as he opened his eyes. Well, not actual darkness. It was something dark grey, and dirty, and as hard as stone. And smelled strange. The captain of 6th Squad Kuchiki Byakuya tried to recollect his thoughts. He was lying face down on some kind of strange _pavement_…and someone was pulling on his sleeve. As well as that same someone was repeatedly calling him _Bya-kun_, apparently trying to wake him up. Things could hardly get any worse already, and he didn't even know what had happened to him. He waved his arm around, vaguely, as if he was trying to grasp something familiar in what surrounded him and that he could not yet see and caught hold of some silky long material.

"Oh, you're awake-- _cough cough_ Great…Bya-kun_…_please_cough _let go of me_..." _

"Ukitake, is that you?" Still face down, the voice seemed defeated, while still trying to maintain a degree of detachment, almost instinctively. He suddenly heaved himself upwards from the ground, and sunlight blinded his eyes as he let go. The first thing he saw was the captain of 13th Squad Ukitake Jushiro was gasping for breath next to him. Byakuya supposed it was hard to smile, talk, breathe and cough continuously at the same time. He stared dejectedly at him, backing off, and Ukitake cleared his throat, smiling again much to his irritation. It was only at that moment that Byakuya realised that the white-haired Shinigami was actually wearing a gigai. Instead of his usual Shinigami uniform and white haori, he had some kind of black top with long sleeves and an open neck, and black trousers, not the flowing baggy hakama of their usual outfit but straight and neatly cut. He had a long white scarf around his neck which was what Byakuya had held on to, and a sort of long, light grey coat of some kind. Noticing his glance, he gestured at something next to Byakuya.

"Yours is right here! I hid it in the bushes. People in the road don't seem to like them lying around in the road, it disturbs them and they always have these – what _are_ they called? – made of metal going past so…"

"Excuse me." Byakuya was staring at him, still trying to register this information properly. The excuse me was meant to be another form of his cold high-society form of disdain, but came out in his tone of voice as being almost sincere. "Which people? What road? Where?" He looked around. They were on a grey stone hard pavement, in a wide, sweeping street, several people walking past. Rukongai in larger, noisier, and this was not Soul Society. This was Earth. This, Byakuya's mind could not register immediately.

"Well…" Ukitake had this lost expression, not really knowing where to begin, which was far from reassuring for the 6th Squad captain. "Well, you know that some people were meant to be sent to the world of the living to see how the substitute Shinigami Ichigo-kun and his team were getting on, right?"

"But that did not include me," replied Byakuya coldly. Then, in an afterthought: "Or you." Ukitake nodded, in a slow way that told the leader of the Kuchiki clan that he was being told of something absurdly obvious that he needed time to understand. It then came to him.

"Oh, I see. You're telling me that _we_ were sent there by some strange mistake." Nod again. "You'll be telling me next that by another strange mistake, we are not even in the town where the substitute Shinigami resides…" Nod. "…and that we somehow cannot somehow contact Soul Society." Nod. Byakuya nodded too. "All right. That's clear and simple—Wait a minute. WHAT THE HELL, UKITAKE? ALL YOU CAN DO IS NOD WHEN WE'RE UP TO OUR NECKS IN THIS? WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?"

"Well…yes, it is pretty strange, isn't it? Ha ha…that's the first time I knew it happened!"

"Don't tell me _they_ must not have noticed by now. This is impossible...how can Soul Society even do this? Switch people...that's..."

"Well, I don't know…I can't even remember how we got here, do you?" Byakuya indicated that no, he did not, too bemused to even think about how this could have happened. Ukitake continued.

"Needless to say someone had to go there, and it just happened to be us. There must have been a mix-up somewhere…but that's all I can say. Sorry, Bya-kun. It seems we have to stick to it and find our way to where anyone should have been in the first place."

"This is not a great help. And stop calling me that." Byakuya turned dismissively towards his gigai, pulling it out towards him. And sighed. This was unbelievable. And why on earth would they need gigai in the first place? Why not put it on? After all, they were in enough confusion anyway…he looked down. He was wearing some kind of silky white material for the top, a bit of tissue around the collar of this, and the same strange trousers as Ukitake, except in a soft grey, and held by a leather belt. He also had an overcoat on some sort, but shorter, and it the same brown leathery texture as the belt. He instinctively put a hand on his neck. It felt strange, not wearing his usual Captain clothes. He frowned. It felt degrading. How could that guy next to him just sit there in those strange, outlandish clothes and not feel depraved. Maybe, he had no sense of what that involved.

"Byakuya." Ukitake's voice was grave, and soft. He turned around to see Jushiro holding his white scarf to him. It did look a lot like the light green scarf he usually wore, despite the colour the texture and length was the same. "I don't really need it. And you really look awful. I mean, not physically, but…you know. If it makes you feel better…"

He smiled again. Byakuya couldn't believe what he was hearing…and felt a pang of guilt, somewhere. There was no use of him panicking in that way. He had always been disdainful towards Ukitake, had always acted in the way that seemed the most just, the most respectful towards his own honour. And there he was, losing his temper and calm when they were both in exactly the same situation.

"I have no need for it. After all, this is only an exterior form, it does not change anything really. And…" He frowned. "You do probably need it more than I do, the air's worse here than at Soul Society."

"But…thank you." He stood up, feeling embarrassed and Ukitake smiled almost knowingly, getting up as well.

"We _are_ in Japan…" Byakuya remarked, as they walked down the pavement, glancing at the street signs. "And…" He looked up in the cloudless, blue sky. "I can feel it. Her reatsu. Not from here but…" He was not smiling but had a soft, almost hopeful expression on his cold, hard face.

"…but not _that_ far away," Ukitake finished, knowing all to well who _she_ would be. There was a silent understanding between the two captains. As they looked at each other, and then looked at the crowd roaming the streets in front of them. Ukitake shrugged amiably and stepped out.

"Good fellows! Who amongst you knows the road to Karakura town?!"

There was a sudden stillness, as everybody turned around and stared at the two Shinigami.

"Ukitake, I thought you knew how to talk to simple-minded commoners, "sighed Byakuya in the silence.

"_That's_ not helping," smiled Ukitake, as the most rowdy "commoners" started feeling offended and were walking slowly towards them. "You really have no tact, do you, Bya-kun?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Note: To be Continued! In my opinion the whole intro could be improved a lot as well as stuff precised more, and could kind of be crackfic due to its impossible situation, but well...I had fun writing it, I hope you enjoyed just as much reading it. ****I hesitated about keeping the parts about the scarf and Byakuya shouting, but in the end they're still there, making it very OOC. I started writing this after seeing a Bleach episode where in the ending some of the Soul Society characters are dressed in everyday clothes and I was thinking 'Shame we won't get to see all of them in those...well...wait a minute!" starts writing randomly Thank you for reading this till the end! Please review to tell me what you thought about it, I'd be pleased to know. **


	2. Inner Reflections

**Summary****: Byakuya and Ukitake have to work together at finding a way out of their situation...but it is hard enough for them to even stay at the same place at the same time, apparently... **

**Rating****: K **

**Disclaimer****: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Note****: Thank you very much for reviewing the first chapter, I'm really glad you enjoyed it! And it encouraged me to actually think about what really would happen next...this really did come out of the blue, after all' So ****here is the next part. I realised afterwards that it was at least twice as long as the introduction...when actually, not a great deal _does_ happen...according to me anyway...hmm. **

* * *

"Speak for yourself!" The sun, high in the spotless blue sky of Soul Society, shone down on the barracks of Squad 11; all form of life seemed condemned, through the heat and quiet reigning in the Court of Pure Souls, to staying indoors to work, or stay outside to drink tea or sake…in Renji and Ikkaku's case, sake.

"You're just saying Squad 11 does nothing," continued Ikkaku between two gulps. "But as soon as your Captain is out of the way, look at _you_." Renji sprang up and grabbed the sake bottle from him, sprawling himself back on the grass.

"What? I'm allowed a rest! Between going to the living world and having _him_ around all day, I don't get a moment's peace! I'd like to see the _Captain_ going down there and living in a place like that…wherever he is at the moment," he growled, throwing the now empty bottle back at Ikkaku. Ikkaku said nothing, but had a smirk on his face watching Renji.

"Don't look at me like that…he would not be worth anything down there!"

"He'll never go there anyway…so how would you know, Abarai? That's no way we could ever verify that." He grinned, taking his Zanpakto from beside him and using it as a support to get up. Renji glared at him from the ground. "Right, Yumichika?"

Yumichika nodded his agreement, sitting just outside the door. "And even if he did…Kuchiki-taicho…as in any situation…would always act…" He smiled.

"Let me guess…_beautifully_?" muttered Renji.

* * *

Jushiro waited patiently for his colleague from Squad 6 to get up on his feet again, looking up and down the street lined with people…This was a strange feeling. Even walking through any district of Rukongai, you could feel a sense that these people all recognised themselves, belonged to a community, however makeshift and dangerous that community was. And at the academy, they had all been assembled together the first day, perfect strangers but somehow united by their common purpose…by both excitement and fear. Now, they were in this "giant Rukongai"…but amongst all the people walking in the street, each was generally a stranger to the other! 

"It was _unnecessary_ to start running in that way," said a familiar voice behind him, and he turned round again to face Byakuya, dusting himself down with as much dignity as one can muster after tripping and falling face down on the pavement. "Not to mention _improper_."

Ukitake flicked back a strand of white hair that was falling in his face, stifling a laugh. Improper, running? Especially when you were used to striding gracefully as passers-by created a path in the crowd to let you pass…and when you were an expert in shunpô-ing your way through every battle. To tell the truth, it was hard to run when not used to having your soul trapped in a gigai…but to be even more honest, he would say that it was just because it was running away from something…or rather, some_one_.

"We just can't have you fighting all the thugs in the town, Bya-kun," he sighed, shrugging in a carefree way. "We're noticeable enough as it is, for some reason."

Byakuya glared at their reflection, in the large shop window right next to them. Taking a look, Ukitake could see two tall men…one dressed all in black, with long, flowing white hair, and another dressed in white with raven black hair arriving up to his shoulders. It was strange not to see him without the usual hairclips fastening everything in place, his usual clothes and the pure whiteness of the 6th Squad's mantel. He looked less ordered, somehow…less like the cold captain of Squad 6 with the icy demeanour and unforgiving indifference.

"Some reason? Only old people here have white hair…they have never seen the likes of _you_ before," that same captain said now, hardly looking at him as he turned back from the glass reflection. Ukitake fingered a strand of his hair, looking at it thoughtfully. "Really? I thought it was because we looked similar in some way."

Behind him, the figure that was walking away from the window suddenly stopped, as if frozen. And his words were just as cold. "Ukitake…through some reason that is still unknown to me, we ended up together in…_this_. But don't compare us…under any aspect."

Ukitake did not move, just lifted his gaze not towards the glass's reflection, but towards the sky, pure and cloudless, stretching for ever above their heads. It seemed that under this sky, or under Soul Society's sky, things did not really change that much after all…or did they? Disdain…arrogance…it was all the same under two separate skies, in the same person. He smiled, without bitterness or irony. Why would there be any? Not when he knew…knew that Kuchiki Byakuya was just as usual…always…

"My, my. Always seeming as predictable as you want to be seen as, Bya-kun" he sighed good-naturedly, turning around. "We're both into this, yes…we're both…" He looked, slightly perplexed, at the empty spot where Byakuya had been a few minutes ago. "…er…lost…?"

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya paused, calmly, joining his hands together. It had a calming effect on him, but for passers-by, looked as if he were praying for a miracle. And it probably was that also, now that he thought of it. A miracle so that he would survive till the end of the day without losing his head. "That…! I thought he was following me! This is such a nuisance…why are there so many people?!" 

_Don't compare us…under any aspect._ His face darkened; why had he said that? Things were worse enough as it was without stirring everything…just after a few words that he knew well the full meaning of. Both in the same situation all around…and he seemed to be getting the worse of it. Despite him…and because of him at the same time. He thought about Ukitake, handing him the scarf. Why would he do something like that, to reassure him? Why would he take everything on the good side…and not recognise how hopeless all of this was?

"All right…" He had a grim, resolved look. "…I'm going to make this even…" He stepped back right into the crowd. "…by finding you first!" Byakuya pushed through the crowd, searching for the familiar white hair, feeling quietly victorious. Ukitake was not the only one who could stay calm during an impossible situation…and find the best way to react!

* * *

"Ahhh…" He yawned, shading his eyes against the sun. "I hope Bya-kun has remembered…to just simply detect my reatsu…and if I stay in one spot it'll be easier for him to follow me right…here," Ukitake murmured, settling down more comfortably on the bench and looking at the people passing by, serene. Situations were never as complicated as you thought… 

His expression suddenly changed. Eyes widening, he clamped a hand to his mouth, cursing under his breath as he doubled up coughing. And there were other situations you just did not want to think about. About how even here, even in a gigai…things just never changed. Never…really…He looked up. The person had been standing there for a while. Most people averted their gaze. But not this one. He waved his other hand, in a carefree if not shaky way.

"I'm fine…don't worry…"

* * *

"A tall man with long, white hair dressed in black?" The young woman stared at the tall man in front of her with long black hair, dressed in white and looking completely defeated. She suppressed a smile, colouring slightly as he looked at her expectantly, almost fiercely, not asking for an answer but demanding one. 

"No…I'm sorry. I would have noticed him, I think." She looked around thoughtfully, seeming genuinely concerned. She was in her twenties, small and frail-looking, with short brown hair and a pale, porcelain-like face. Her dark grey eyes looked back steadily at Byakuya. "Is he a friend of yours, a relative…?"

"It's…he's…a work colleague," he answered calmly.

"And you're not from here, are you?" There was a small silence, and he stared at her with so much awe that she reddened even more and had a timid smile. "How did you guess?" This time the young woman stifled a wide grin. "Well…you just seem…as though you don't know this place well. Like a tourist…"

"We're heading towards Karakura…but we don't know the way."

"I wouldn't trust to take a lift right up to Karakura! It is quite a long way away…but…" Her face suddenly cleared, and she smiled at him openly. "But you know…there's almost certainly a subway…" She pointed. "…right over there at the station, next to the park…that would take you there in no time!" The young girl glanced at her watch, and sighed, looking back up at him. "I have to go…good luck with finding your friend!"

"Thank…thank you...for everything," he said, his face calm and serious, bowing slightly.

She seemed surprised a moment, then smiled again, waved and at a second glance was lost in the crowd.

"I have no idea what you've been talking about…tourist…lift…subway…" he muttered, lifting his head up again, and feeling just as lost as ever. But…"…thank you." Maybe humans were not all…that different. Strange, though…it had nothing to do with her reatsu or with…He suddenly stopped in mid-thought. _Reatsu_.

"_UKITAKE_…I'm sure you remembered this ever since the start…" he muttered under his breath, striding towards the park with curses in the wind. No-one would make him break into a run…no-one and nothing…He suddenly stopped. And cursed, louder this time, breaking into a run towards the group of people cluttered around the bench.

"Let me pass! I'm his friend! Wait…no…I'm his work colleague…instead…er…just let me pass." The people quickly stepped aside, and started to scatter as he reached the bench…and Ukitake. Or…not really Ukitake. He stayed immobile, a few minutes, taking it in.

"He was coughing…and…and then he suddenly…went limp!" – "Does he have a pulse?" – "Someone, call an ambulance…"

Byakuya turned towards the few people still assembled talking between themselves, taking a very deep breath.

"Everything…is fine," he said, slowly, calmly as if controlling himself. "He does that often…wakes up some time afterwards with no problem at all. There is no need…for any help." He smiled. "Is that clear?"

It was not long before the last persistent passers-by had retreated. Byakuya picked up the body by the shoulders, and shook it slightly, tentatively, before heaving it on one shoulder and marching off deeper into the park. There would not be so long a distance, now. He turned his head.

"Well, well. You…_found_ me…" said Ukitake, leaning against a tree, and back in his usual white haori and Shinigami outfit. "Isn't that a bit heavy –_ummpf_ – ouch…it is heavy...especially thrown at me like that…" Byakuya headed towards him...Of course, not at all harmed, not at all in any danger of any kind...that...that man, he thought, his face contorting, if it had not been me that was stuck with him...would have worried anyone. Really, anyone at all. He crossed his arms, a wry smile spreading across his face.

"I dared to think, Ukitake, that you had a bit more common sense than just leave a blood-stained gigai in a public place…what was that earlier about _disturbing_ _normal people by letting bodies hanging around_?!"

"Really…? That's bad timing…I wanted it to look as if I was sleeping or something!"

"OR _SOMETHING_? I hope…" Ukitake edged back with a nervous smile as Byakuya stepped forwards with a murderous glare. "I hope you have a good reason to leave your gigai like that…for me to have made stupid excuses…stupid lies…and…" He glowered at him. "And having made me run up here like an idiot!"

"Actually…" Jushiro was thoughtful a moment. "...yes, I do! And right now, there's someone…" He left the tree, and moved quietly towards some large hortensia bushes, looking amongst the flower petals delicately shaded from the palest, celestial blue to the most daring, violent purple, then after a few moments turning towards Byakuya.

"…Someone I would like you to meet!"

**Note: To Be Continued...I hope you enjoyed it, please review to tell me what you think, any criticism is highly welcome! In the end, I also wrote this at random and spent ages modifying the strangest parts :p...my story's going to end up scattered around in confusing, random parts...but maybe that's how I like it (the random that is, not the confusing) It would be great if in the manga Bya and Uki really did walk the streets in a gigai some time...but I'm afraid that's a lost cause! X( Ahh, well...Thank you for reading till the end! **


	3. White Blossom

**Summary**: **A special meeting...that comes with a little celebration and...a new hope for the duo?**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, apart from my little Hana**

**Note: Every day coming home from school, I pass by a row of trees and cherry blossom floats down...reminding me that I needed to finish this story one of these days! Ever since term started again, I couldn't seem to find any time at all..."dishonourable", yes (not that bad, I hope xD) but well, at least I ended up finishing it I hope that you enjoy it! **

* * *

"_I'm fine…don't worry…"_

_She stared even harder, and Ukitake shrugged, frowning slightly…before smiling a slow, understanding smile. Yes…people here and in Soul Society did n__ot actually seem that different. It was always the small children that did not look away, and were the most straightforward. She stood there, almost glaring at him with her large round blue eyes in a smooth, child's face._

"_You should really go and find…" he started saying, in a gentle but firm voice. And suddenly his eyes widened in surprise, as he realised in an instant. The little girl noticed, and simply nodded. Some of her surprise seemed to go away now, and still with a fiercely determined look on her face, she peered up at him, tugging at his sleeve forcefully, as if trying to persuade herself that it was real. Ukitake looked down at it, and started again. He was upright now, in front up the bench, and the sleeve was not black, but the pure white of the 13__th__ Squad Captain's haori. _

"_Ever since I'm here, you're the only one that had ever seen me." She looked up at Ukitake, frowning with a slight scowl, glaring at him again, not letting her guard down. "Who exactly are you? You don't have a chain…" The little girl looked both confused and thoughtful, before concluding solemnly. "You're a strange old man." _

"_Ah…I must be quite old here, I would expect…" Ukitake looked surprised, once more, before smiling, continuing in a soft tone of voice. "But I'd rather you called me Ukitake Jushiro…nice to meet you." _

_The scowl left her fa__ce as she smiled calmly in reply. "You can call me Hana." _

* * *

"Ukitake…are you telling me that you came to all this trouble just to introduce a lost soul to me?" Byakuya turned away, sighing contemptuously. Honestly. It was bad enough already getting lost, and now…they were wasting time on this? He frowned. What was to be expected? That Shinigami had no discipline of his own. "Just purify her and let's go." 

Something suddenly hit him on the back of the head, and he tilted forwards, with a start. Losing balance? Disgraceful…with gritted teeth, he tried to step back, waving his arms helplessly to find stability again…and failing to. 

"Pleased to meet you, too!" Hana replied acidly, arms crossed. She had risen out of the hortensia bush as gracefully and flawlessly as a flower herself…which had nothing of great consequence according to Byakuya, regarding her spirit status in this world. A ghost, left to wander in the world in search of an unfinished task…

"Bya-kun? Are you all right? My, my…again? I didn't know you were so…_unstable_…" said Ukitake, leaning down to look thoughtfully at his colleague spread out on the ground. Byakuya shot a murderous glance at him, raising his head from the bed of pansy flowers. The colourful purple and yellow petals created quite a striking contrast on the pale face and ink black hair, and the captain had to restrain a smile, waving his hand dismissively as only defence. "Wasn't me…and why exactly are you taking you Zanpakto out?" he asked, backing off slightly as Byakuya stood up with a decisive look, his gigai remaining on the ground. At last ever since his arrival, Byakuya seemed a little more like his usual self…well, except, though Ukitake, backing with a nervous smile, that unnatural and highly unreassuring way of grinning while holding the hilt of his Zanpakto forwards. 

"Go ahead and try…Shiro-sama told me all about what you…Shinigami do," said Hana, swinging her leg back and forth in a sing-song voice, twirling a strand of her curly dark hair. "Where you live...in Soul something...and your kind of missions here!" Tucked behind her ear was a small white flower. It should have faded and shrivelled long ago back when she had died, he thought, but, the spiritual appearance of it stayed eternal. He stopped. Eternal in death. 

"Really?" he said, lifting an eyebrow in his disdainful tone of voice and sheathing the Zanpakto so swiftly that Hana could have only made out a swish of white material, as the arm now stood still and disarmed at his side. She blinked, and Ukitake resolutely stood up, walking up to him. "Could you explain this, _shirou-sama_…?" 

Ukitake's eyes widened. "Goodness, Bya-kun…I am sincerely shocked! You…" He stepped back, looking suspicious. "You are on familiar terms with me as far as to give me a surname? Well, if you enjoy this kind of…" Byakuya looked murderous, as the faintest of a faint tinge of pink appearing on his pale face. 

"I…I was…I was joking," he said between gritted teeth, before realizing something. "Isn't it obvious that I was being ironic? It was, absolutely! Do you think that I would ever call you something as that?! Hey! And_ you're_ the one that gave me a stupid surname in the first place!"

Hana looked at him up and down, nodded and turned around promptly. 

"Okay. Let's go…sakura-sama! We've got a contract to celebrate!" 

Ukitake smiled, turning around to Byakuya. "I'll explain on the way!" By the way…I told her about your Zanpakto, in case you're wondering…" He winked, suppressing a too-wide grin. "Nicely going, Bya-kun!" 

Byakuya picked up his limp gigai, with a defeated air about him. "Why does everything go so fast…and why do I end up with strange indecent surnames…" He looked at his gigai, then threw it against a tree, enraged. "Sakura?! _Cherry blossom_?!" 

* * *

"So you say that's how you met. This is very strange…" muttered Byakuya, looking sideways at Ukitake, who was now gazing absent-mindedly at the plants on either side of the winding path they were walking on. Hana stepped on in front of them, occasionally turning round to see if they were following or not. They had moved out of the 

"Yes…" answered Ukitake, nodding thoughtfully, and Byakuya could hardly believe it. Had they actually reached…a mutual understanding? He had to admit that the odds of them not coming to terms with that would be scarce… "…I mean come on, Bya-kun, does my white hair _really_ make me look that old?" 

Byakuya's left eye seemed to twitch a moment, as he snapped his eyes back to the road in front of them. "I don't care about that part of how you met…I was talking about the fact that she practically pulled you out of your gigai…" 

"Oh, that!" he dismissively waved the subject aside, and Byakuya felt like hitting _him_ with the hilt of his Zanpakto. Not to send his soul to Soul Society – not that that would work – but to check if there was something that he could get disorientated about…in many different senses. But, being back in his gigai, he could simply get exasperated, as Ukitake admired a gathering of lilac flowers on the side of the path. It seemed impossible to grasp what this man was thinking…Byakuya looked at him, bending down to let his fingertips brush simply against the delicately curved petals, his long white hair hiding his face. 

"Ukitake, we don't have time for a guided tour of the place…" he muttered, looking as the little girl, hands rammed deep into her dungaree pockets, drifted a few centimetres away from the ground towards the exit of the park. 

"Well, considering we both got lost…I think it's a pretty good option, actually," answered Jushiro, standing up straight again, smiling. Byakuya averted his gaze, with a sigh. Impossible to know what he was thinking…yet…he stopped, staring at the ground. What if it was just a way to act? Always a smile…always a look of concern…

"What's wrong?" asked the 13th Squad captain, perplexed. 

"Nothing. Anyway…" he said, looking up with a look of resolution that perplexed Jushiro even more. "What were you saying? She could help us...?"

"Shirou-sama! Sakura-sama!" They looked up towards the gate, where Hana was drifting up and down in the air, looking both apprehensive and excited. "You'd better hurry up…! Or else…I don't know if I'll guide you to Karakura in the end after all!"

Byakuya started, frowning in disbelief as he heard the name. To…Karakura? She would actually be able to bring them there? But…how…His face cleared. Of course. She had lived in this world, in these parts…He glanced at Ukitake, who was looking quietly pleased as he went along to join her and beckoned to him to keep up. Byakuya joined him as they walked towards the entrance. 

"We're…we're actually going now? With her?" he breathed out in a rush, forgetting his usual calm tone. Ukitake turned his head, and looked strangely enigmatic. 

"We need a celebration in due form...for the meeting of our destinations!" 

Byakuya stopped and stood there for a moment, perplexed. Then, to his own surprise, simply shrugged…and went on to join them.

* * *

Byakuya sighed, looking at the dangerously rickety chair, and finally ventured to fall down into it, giving up…He felt like giving up on pretty much anything concerning them…and at the same time, they had hope. The hope that all would turn out for the best…yes, at the best, they would just be found by Soul Society…without even having to go even as far as Karakura. He rapped his fingers impatiently against the table's surface. Yet again…yet again, would it be considered incompetent for them not to have moved around independently in the living world? 

"Right! I've chosen..." 

Yes, though Byakuya, pressing the tips of his fingers together, closing his eyes. What would happen then? This had all been a mix-up…but what if, somehow, it was also in its own way a challenge? It would be _dishonourable_…His eyes snapped open, as Ukitake slammed the café's cardboard menu down on his face.

"What food are you taking, Bya-kun?? Come on, we don't have all day!" 

"What the…you're telling me that? We're wasting time here in the first place…_celebrating_...fhh..." He snatched the menu from Ukitake and flipped it open irritably, making it very clear what he thought about any kind of celebration. "Were you that hungry?" Ukitake paused, frowning as he stared blankly at him, as if it had never occurred to him. Then nodded, solemnly. "Do not come between me and food…" he murmured softly with the same enigmatic look. 

"Al…Alright, I won't," replied Byakuya hastily, busying himself in looking into the food menu. I'm really not that hungry, actually…He pushed it back. "I'm not actually…"

"What? You do not take your energy needs seriously?" Suddenly, Jushiro's pale face was very close to his, eye-to-eye in a calm, determined stare. "Without counting that it is a grave offence in etiquette not to share a meal with someone…It brings dishonour and indelicacy! Is that what you want?"

The 6th Squad Captain felt suddenly overwhelmed by this, and slowly picked up the menu again, making simple, cautious movements. Ukitake seemed quite serious on this kind of subject. He would not venture into deep waters. "So…" muttered Ukitake, settling back. He threw back his long white hair and suddenly beamed, clapping his hands together. "You've got lots of choice Bya-kun, select carefully now! I'll take some tea for both of us, does that suit you?" 

He completely changed attitude in a few seconds…thought Byakuya, ill at ease as he looked through the pages. There was lots of food, he was surprised to see, that he already knew for having had it in Soul Society. Well…he had almost been hoping for something more…exotic? But then again, this was Japan...He stopped at a name, frowning. 

"Spicy…?" He cast a sideways look at Hana, who was admiring the dangling plants on the sill of the café window. She looked down at the name he was pointing out, and nodded. 

"Yes! You like spicy food, sakura-sama? But…you don't know if you might like it, do you?"

"Ex-excuse me…have you ordered?" The waitress tapped her pen nervously, not knowing exactly what to make out concerning these two tall, handsome, if distinctly strange young men, one in white with black hair, and the other in black with white hair. 

Byakuya looked up, slamming the menu down on the table. 

"I'll take the risk," he stated calmly, in a slightly victorious tone. "Let's get this over with!" 

Ukitake smiled coldly. "Ha ha…Well spoken!" 

"Eeh…" Hana moaned, suddenly thankful that the people around them could not see her. "It sounds as if you're about to start a drinking contest or something…" 

* * *

"_Curry_." 

Byakuya peered suspiciously down at the plate, looking suspicious…_Maybe I should have taken something else…this unknown yellow powder looks strange…_

"Are you going to be able to eat that, sakura-sama?" teased Hana, looking amused at his expression. He straightened up, with a carefree glance.

"Of course. It's spicy." He slightly winced when he realised how strange that sounded…but Hana only laughed good-humouredly. "Most people would say just the opposite because it was spicy! That's…I don't know…_special_! Do you like spicy, shirou-sama?"

"Yes! Actually…" Jushiro answered brightly, setting down his empty bowl of what had a few minutes ago contained beef stew and attacking a noodle salad with refined voracity. "…I love _all _kinds of food!"

"How can you stay so pale and wiry with such an appetite?" she said in an impressed voice. He looked up, and paused, thoughtful…before smiling with a nonchalant shrug. "Oh…I just use up energy very fast!" Byakuya looked at him for a moment, silent, taking a second spoonful, and suddenly changing colour.

"Bya-kun! Everything all right?" laughed Ukitake, pushing the jug of water towards him in a mockingly cautious way. 

"Just…very hot…spicy…" He looked at the yellow powder a second time, and looked slightly surprised. "But…it's quite good." 

Hana yawned, stretching her arms and looking at both of them, frowning, smiling, and exchanging a few words. She looked up, as the afternoon sky was slowly fading away to red. It seemed natural, normal…an everyday meal, between two travellers. But both of them were strangers to this entirely different world…and her? She had loved this world in the short time of her life…would she love theirs for eternity? 

_Until then…_

She blinked slowly up at the darkening clouds, her large blue eyes both hopeful and sad. 

_I have a destination to share with you._

Hana looked at the two Shinigami, and felt her eyes slowly close again as sleep overwhelmed her. Lost souls…unfinished task...the words echoed faintly in her. 

_I cannot leave…__until I find it again. _

**Note:** **To be Continued...of course I always have the impression that nothing much happens in one chapter...but it leaves me open space for the next chappy, after all...So you've met Hana! There's still quite a lot to be said about her...and there were many different versions of her too! But she had to be a lost soul...(I'm only now realising that most lost souls shown in Bleach are almost always children.... But I didn't feel like having a woman travel with them...:p or a man/boy. So, girl it was!) Thank you very much for reading!**


	4. Tea and Troubles

**

* * *

******

Summary: Byakuya

has found Ukitake...and Ukitake has found a little ghost called Hana who seems to know a way to get to Karakura, Ukitake and Byakuya's destination! But Byakuya has his doubts...and even a superb dinner of the Living cannot stop them. The time for tea-sipping calls for great decisions...

**Disclaimer: Ukitake and Byakuya belong to Bleach. Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo. As to Hana, she belongs to me. **

**Note: Holidays have arrived...along with free time of course, and after a few months late, I'm happy to be able to continue this story! Hoping that you shall like it just as much. A lot has happened, so there ought to be a few little changes... A lot of dialogue and flash-backs in this one (what is that supposed to mean...? xD) **

* * *

He stared down at the table, looking slightly nonplussed as he daintily set his napkin back beside his plate

He stared down at the table, looking slightly nonplussed as he daintily set his napkin back beside his plate. It was dark now, but the café lights had been switched on – like paper lamps, except that these lights were kept in some sort of transparent box…and had no flames that he could see. The delicate features in the pale face looking back at his, in the reflection, were creased with irritation. His hand rapped neatly in rhythm next to the untouched cup of tea, before flicking back a strand of white hair that had fallen across his face. The glossy black hair hanging down up to his shoulders had been undoubtedly stylish back in Soul Society…in this strange world, it seemed to hang limply, and ashamedly. His lips curved with a cold, slightly derisive smile, gritting his teeth slightly. Under the bangs of hair on falling on his forehead, an eyebrow twitched.

"Aren't you drinking your tea, Bya-kun? Oh well…" Ukitake smiled at him from across the table, sipping his, the cup clasped in both hands. "I suppose you've had far enough already, neh?"

"What…" Byakuya's hand slammed forcefully on the table as he looked up with a scowl. "What's with that tone?! You're the one that's eaten half the place!"

"Fufufu…" Ukitake shrugged, piling another empty dish neatly on the already existing pile. The table was as cluttered as it was spotless clean…the 13th Squad captain had certainly let nothing go to waste. He seemed to suppress a laugh, a wide smile still spread across his pale, angular face that always gave him a slightly wasted appearance. "You make me sound like an ogre!"

"Huh…you, an ogre…" muttered Byakuya, the side of his mouth twitching slightly, before he sighed disdainfully, just in time. He would not have wanted to appear amused, would he? "Why, Ukitake, do you always feel the need to kill time with useless talking…"

"Oh, I see." Ukitake's face was serious, and he relaxed. Had he at last made a breakthrough? His coldness did have to wear him off finally. Strangely, the 6th Squad captain was not as pleased with this manoeuvre as he should be, inside…and felt angry towards himself for that reason. Wasn't he right…? Wasn't it irresponsible of a captain like Ukitake – or anyone – to be talking to home in that manner?

"That's great! So you think we understand each other so well that there's no need for words!"

"You…stop putting words in my mouth. NOW."

Completely clueless…thought Byakuya, giving up. We could have landed in Hueco Mundo, for all he cares…In the silence, he sighed before asking somewhat cautiously.

"Have you taken the time to think about why we were sent here in the first place…?"

Ukitake gave him a blank stare.

"Well…no. It's quite unnecessary, isn't it? Now we're here…without communication…the best way is just to find other Shinigamis! No?" He peered down at Byakuya. "Ano…? Are you all right?"

Byakuya cleared his throat, glancing at the girl sleeping next to them, or should he say…the ghost…well, whatever her name was, he need not need to memorise it. Jushiro saw him looking, and smiled calmly, looking quietly satisfied.

"We'll get there...don't worry!"

"I am…worried…you're so happy about this…" He looked suspiciously at his colleague. Could it be…that he had deliberately wanted to go to Earth and had dragged him along with it? No…He frowned, shaking his head.

"Hey, but you'll be able to see Renji…and Rukia…"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow questioningly. Renji…was that something to be happy about…and his sister…well…He reddened slightly. Well…what if he did see her? What if…would she be happy as well?

"All right! What about you?" he lashed back quickly. Ukitake had a wide grin, stars sparkling in his eyes.

"Heh heh heh…it's a S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E!"

Don't tell me…thought Byakuya, words failing him as he stared back in silence. Don't tell me it's someone's birthday…like what he did for me last time…No, I don't want to think of it…Change the subject…Now.

"So…why does this want to accompany us so badly?" He nodded at the small spirit sleeping quietly next to them. He could not stifle the air of suspicion in his voice, even if he had wanted to. All had seemed too…sudden, somehow. Far too sudden…

"I suppose she has a special purpose…you know what wandering souls are like," said Ukitake softly, shrugging slightly…which irritated Byakuya again.

"I know. But that doesn't mean she knows the way, does it? Not necessarily!"

"If you're so unsure…" Ukitake glanced at her, and then back at him. "…ask her yourself!"

"Fuh…this is ridiculous. And how long is she going to stay there?! We have to move on!" Ukitake looked back at him, starting to say something before Byakuya interrupted him, losing his temper.

"Alright! I'll move on alone then!" He stood up, scraping the metal chair way from the table and looking down at the 13th squad captain with contempt…he looked back up with feigned curiosity, a slight smile on his lips.

"And…where are you going…?"

Byakuya stopped, crossing his arms.

"Humpf. Wouldn't you like to know…"

"I wouldn't trust to take a lift right up to Karakura! It is quite a long way away…but…" Her face suddenly cleared, and she smiled at him openly. "But you know…there's almost certainly a subway…" She pointed. "…right over there at the station, next to the park…that would take you there in no time!" The young girl glanced at her watch, and sighed, looking back up at him. "I have to go…good luck with finding your friend!"

"Uh…a subway?" answered Ukitake, completely nonplussed. "Well…do _you_ know what that is?"

"Heh…" muttered Byakuya, still not turning around. "What do you think? Of course I do! I—certainly have a better idea of how to get there than your little friend."

Ukitake sighed, tousling his long hair with a politely confused expression. "Hm…what did I think about it?" He smiled slightly. "Are you drunk? I don't think you have a clue what you are -- "

"HOW DARE YOU…" exploded Byakuya, swivelling round…before trying to compose himself. His pale cheeks still flushed with pink, he started walking away, despondently. Well, that was it. Ukitake could stay there sipping tea and having fun, HE was heading back. There was no use in them staying together any more…was there? Byakuya quickened his pace, his fist tightening. No…nothing at all…

* * *

_"Byakuya." Ukitake's voice was grave, and soft. He turned around to see Jushiro holding his white scarf to him. It did look a lot like the light green scarf he usually wore, despite the colour the texture and length was the same. "I don't really need it. And you really look awful. I mean, not physically, but…you know. If it makes you feel better…"_

_

* * *

_He felt around his neck and his fingers met a bare, open neck. It was cold…without that scarf…Stupid gigai. He was stepping out of it as soon as he got the chance. What would a stupid, common white scarf do to help him? Ridiculous…no? And yet for some reason…he almost stopped then, slightly startled.

* * *

_"Some reason? Only old people here have white hair…they have never seen the likes of you before," that same captain said now, hardly looking at him as he turned back from the glass reflection. Ukitake fingered a strand of his hair, looking at it thoughtfully. "Really? I thought it was because we looked similar in some way."_

* * *

Why? Why comparing them? They didn't look similar…it was day and night. And somehow, Byakuya knew that Ukitake had meant more than a reflection in the mirror. Oh yes…It was something more! But why? Do not compare us…under any aspect. His own words seem to ring strangely…almost falsely. Impossible…wasn't it?

* * *

_"Is he a friend of yours, a relative…?"_

_"It's…he's…a work colleague," he answered calmly._

* * *

Why had he hesitated…Byakuya never hesitated. Never when it came to defining people, and what people meant to him. Ukitake was a work colleague of some sort…certainly not a friend. Friends did not wind you up and make you lose your temper. Friends, did not always try and understand you, in that hopeless way…friends did not always smile at you so…so…He slowed down, and looked deftly around. Hell…he was still in the café. Why was he walking so slowly? It was as if he were hesitating…once more.

* * *

"_Let me pass! I'm his friend!_

* * *

"Damn it…" he cursed, trying to blot out his own voice from his thoughts.

"Hey, Bya-kun!" called a voice behind him. He stopped.

"The name's Byakuya!" he snapped back…a slight smile on his face. Bya-kun. Wherever did that come from? That person was always…

"Alright, alright…Byakuya!"

Acting as a friend…acting as if he needed him right now…when he was sure that he probably did not. What was this…His smile still stayed lingering on his lips. Why did he have to get lost with someone like him?

"Hey! I'm sorry…"

His pale face flushed slightly pink again, and he turned gracefully around, striding back up towards the table.

"Please, stop shouting Jushiro…it's quite improper you know."

Ukitake looked up at him, still toying the small silver spoon in his tea, and looking surprised; that reaction made Byakuya happy, even though he didn't really know why…For once, he was speechless…

"Well? Huh…I'm sure it's because I've got all the human money…" he continued, glancing at the note. "You're hopeless. Suppose I'll have to continue with you, or Rukia shall be one captain short."

Ukitake smiled, looking strangely embarrassed, and Byakuya frowned.

"What? What is it?"

"Heh heh…I just wasn't expecting you to call me by my first name," he smiled, cupping his face between his hands as he watched Byakuya count the money…and freeze suddenly.

"That is…!" he started, looking away with a start, as if he had just realized. "Well…What about it? You give me that stupid nickname, I'm allowed to call you in the familiar! How…" He slapped the money on the table. "How narrow-minded of you to say something like that?!"

Ukitake laughed quietly this time, turning his head slightly. "What do you think, Hana?"

"Wha…! She was awake?!" started Byakuya, edging back. She smiled, stifling a yawn as she observed the 6th squad captain, shyly.

"Methinks he's not used to calling anyone in the familiar…" Ukitake nodded. "That's what I thought too." He glanced sideways at Byakuya, with a wide grin.

"Fufufu…I'm lucky then!"

"Tch…idiot…you're lucky that I'm there…Ukitake!" Byakuya retorted, turning away. "So…come on! Are you going to linger here all night?"

"Hey! Bya-kun! Hana knows what a subway is!"

"Don't "Hey" me like that all the time!"

**Note: I'm reconsidering any ByaxUki-ness that could happen throughout this story...seriously...it just came by itself (what the hell am I thinking) Anyway...I'm sorry for people that put this on Story Alert, for how late it came. It's not like I didn't feel like continuing it but...things just got rushed up. Already the 4th chapter! There's still lot of space to make the story progress Feels nice to be writing AND reading fic again, anyway! So, I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! Please review to tell me what you thought about it all...**


End file.
